


Caught In The Act

by M0ssop



Series: Gay Spencer Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0ssop/pseuds/M0ssop
Summary: Spencer and Ren have been together for nearly a year now, but Reid had only recently come out to his teammates. What happens when the team invite themselves over to Reid's for a few drinks and see something that they really didn't want to see.**This one-shot contains sexual content between men**(GAY SPENCER REID SERIES)





	Caught In The Act

The day had finished, the team was finally back at the BAU after a long and difficult case. "Drinks?". Morgan asking, but practically declaring. 

"Yes! Mama needs her juice after that". Garcia said as she wobbled over to Morgan. 

"Oh god yes!". Emily said with a sighed in relief. 

"What about you Pretty Boy?". Morgan turned his head to the youngest member, who was sat at his desk already starting the paperwork. "No thanks".

"Oh come on Reid, you never come out with us anymore". Morgan moved towards the kid, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Because Morgan I haven't seen Ren in nearly a week". Reid removed Morgan's hand from his shoulder. "I want to spend some time with him". 

"My man!". Morgan grinned as he raised his hand in the air, waiting for Reid to return the high five. But instead, Reid just sat there. "Why is it always sex with you?". Reid said. 

"What do you mean kid?". Morgan lowered his arm, now sitting at his side. 

"Well, I tell you I don't want to go out for drinks so I can see my partner, and the first thing that you think off is sex". Reid still kept his head in his work, not turning to look at Morgan once.

"I didn't mean it like that Pretty Boy". Morgan felt a little guilty, but he definitely meant sex. The team was watching the pair, Hotch and Rossi had joined them now, as well as JJ.  "What have you done now Derek?". JJ said in a stern but playful manner. 

"He insinuated that because I don't want to come out for drinks tonight means I'm going home to have sex with Ren". Reid said ever so casually. The team was still known to the whole, Reid is Gay thing, but never have they had an issue with it. But they definitely weren't use to him talking about sex. "Which is not the case might I add". Reid had finished up the paperwork he needed to do, finally standing up and placing on his coat. 

"Kid, I didn't mean to annoy you". 

"Morgan, just because you think with your dick and not your head, doesn't mean I do too". Reid placed his messenger bag over his head, so it sat comfortably on his hip. The team all looked at Reid with disbelief, they weren't use to Reid being this forward, normally he becomes awkward and shy, especially around the subject of sex. "And so what if I go home and decided that I want to share a romantic moment with my Boyfriend, what does any of that have to do with you?". Reid gave him an awkward smile and just walked away.   

"If you change your mind Spence". JJ shouted from the bullpen, he replied by raising his hand and giving a quick wave.

"Well...". Rossi cleared his throat. "Drinks?".

 

It was only 10 pm, and the team was already bored at the bar and wanted to go elsewhere. The bar was pretty dead, the music was lame and it was just filled with creepy old men that kept staring at the girl's backsides. "Can we go please?". Pleaded JJ. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Where should we go?". Spoke Emily, slightly wavy. "It's too early to go home, and I'm not even drunk yet?". 

"Nowhere fun is open late on a Thursday night". Garcia said. The team all stood out in the cold, in front of the bar trying to come up with somewhere to go. 

"Reid's!!". Morgan said, well shouted. 

"Reid doesn't want to chill with us tonight". 

"No...". Morgan interrupted. "He said he didn't want to go out tonight...". Morgan gave a devilish grin. "He didn't say anything about us coming to him". The team all smiled agreed. Reid's house was only a 5-minute walk from the bar, so they headed off. 

 

"Why didn't you go for drinks tonight?". Ren asked as he joined his boyfriend on the sofa. Spencer wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in tight. "Becuase". Began Spencer. "I've been with them all week, I wanted to see you". Ren smiled before placing a kiss onto Reid's soft, plump lips. As Ren pulled away, they locked eyes and Reid brought his lips crashing back down. The kiss became more heated, hands roaming each other's bodies. Reid's left hand was on Ren's cheek, as his right found the hem of his shirt and snaking his way underneath. This caused Ren's head to fall back slightly, the touch of his partner, his cold and soft hands on his body shot bolts of energy to his manhood. 

Spencer bit Ren's lower lip causing him to let out a small moan, giving Reid enough time to dart his tongue into his wet, warm mouth. Their tongues danced and played as their hands touched another's body. Spencer was the first to rip off Ren's shirt, relieving his soft, smooth and hairless chest. He was thin like Reid but he had more muscle, which Reid liked. The Ren. Ren snaked his hands around's Reid's body as he hastily pulls of his work shirt. Once topless they crashed there bodies together, causing the pair to moan. The feel of one another, the feel of their bodies touching shot arousal around the bodies, causing their dicks to harden and tighten in their trousers. 

Reid moaned at the feel of his cock against his trousers, begging to be freed. Ren pushed him back, straddling him. The feel of their cocks rubbing against one another caused the pair to moan in unison. Ren carried on grinding, beads of pre-cum seeped through their trousers. They become more sweaty, more heated and more aroused with every movement. 

Ren finally broke the kiss, as he kissed his way down Reid's body. He sucked on his neck whilst his hand found themselves unbuckling Spencer's trousers. Reid moaned in relief as he felt his cock bounce free. Ren detached himself from Reid's neck and began trailing his way down Spencer's body, his nipples, his abs, his V line and finally the head. "Ahh fuck!!". Reid shot his head back as he felt Ren's wet, warm, soft lips consume his hardened manhood. His tongue danced around the slit lapping up all the falling beads of pre-cum. 

"FUCK! Stop - Ahhh fuck - teasing me!!". Reid moaned. Ren looked at him and gave a cheeky smile before taking his Reid's entire 9inches. "OH FUCK YE-ES!!". Reid screamed as he flew his head back. Moaning as pleasure covered his body, moaning as he felt his dick hit the back of Ren's throat. But he needed more, much more. Spencer removed the hairband from Ren's hair, letting his long black locks flow freely. Ren looked up at Reid, cock still in mouth. "God you looking fucking hot!!". Reid moaned as he wrapped his fingers in Ren's hair, pulling and pushing before slamming his cock deep inside Ren's throat. 

"AHH FUCK YES!! YES...YESSSSS!". Reid panted. "Fuck your mouth feels good!!". Ren carried on sucking, saliva mixed with cum was dripping down his chin, the sound of Reid's wet cock slipping and sliding in and out of Ren's mouth filled the air. "Uh-hh-ahhh-fuck---ahhhh". Ren carried on bobbing his head up and down, changing the motion with his mouth, sometimes teeth, sometimes tongue, but whatever he was doing was send Reid over the edge. 

 

"Finally!!". Garcia said huffing and puffing. 

"Mama we literally just walked down the road?". Morgan said holding up his baby girl. 

"Did you just call me fat Derek Morgan?".

"What?? No!". He raised his hands in protest, shaking his head. 

"I'm joking my sexy piece of chocolate". Garcia smiled. "Shall we go up?". Everyone nodded as they headed into the apartment complex. Reid lived on the second floor, the first door opposite the stairwell. "Hotch you go the keys?". Hotch nodded as he fumbled away through his briefcase. 

The team all stood outside Spencer's door, Hotch, key in hand. "Ahh". 

"What was that?". They all shrugged, clearly not hearing the quite noise coming from inside Reid's apartment. Hotch popped the key into the lock, opening Reid's door. "OH GOD!!". 

 

Reid's chest rose and fell, his heartbeat was racing as Ren made work on Reid cock, but Reid didn't know how much he could take, he could feel his orgasm build up in his lower abdomen. He needed the feel of release, but this felt too good to end. "Ahhh!!". Reid moaned loudly, the sounded echoed through the apartment, Ren on his knees was always a beautiful sight for Reid. The feel of dominating him, the feel of pinning him down as he plowed his dick in his ass, all images that clouded his mind and as he drew closer and closer. "OH FUCK!! Ren, I'm gonna...ahh--fuck-- I'm gonna---". 

"OH GOD!". But it was too late, Reid released his load in Ren's mouth moaning hard and loud. He kept his eye's closed. "uhh-hu huh--ahh". He opened his eye's to find his teammates still standing there, wide-eyed and jaws hanging below their knees. "GET OUT!!!!". Reid screamed as he covered himself up. At this point Ren had pulled himself off Reid, slowing his seed with pleasure. Ren didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to face the embarrassment of looking at Spencer's teammates. 

Reid covered his parts with a pillow as his team quickly leave the room. "FUCK!". Shouted Reid as he threw the pillow across the room. He pulled up his boxers and trousers, tucking himself back in. "Spence?". Ren's voice was soft and gentle. But Reid didn't answer him, only stared. "Spence?" Ren said again. 

"How? How could they do that to me?". Ren didn't know what to say, he too was still embarrassed. He'd only met Spencer's friends a handful of times, he didn't need this. "Spence, please calm down!". 

"How can I be calm? I literally just had an orgasm in front of them!!". Reid paced around the room, hands on his head. "Fuck!". He screamed again.  a small knock came at the door. 

"Spencer?". It was JJ, her voice was soft and calming. 

"GO AWAY!". Reid shouted. 

"Come on man!! Let us in, what's the big deal?". Morgan knew that would fire up the kid but he didn't care. This man Reid angry. 

"Spence". Ren said, but it was too late, Reid had pulled open the door, practically ripping it off its hinges.  "Not a big deal?". Reid said, his face all screwed up, sweat still dripping off his semi-naked body. "How the fuck is this, not a big deal Derek?". 

"Reid, so what if we saw you...you know...shit happens". Morgan thought, honeslty, this would help. But all it got him was a door in his face. 

"Do you think he's mad?". Morgan giggled as Garcia slapped him round the back on the head. 

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

Thank you all for reading!! It was just an idea I had, probably very poorly written, but heyho, probably come back and fix it later. 

There will be a second part to this coming out sortly. All part of my 'Gay Spencer Reid Series'. Please vote, comment and follow to keep updated :)

**Author's Note:**

> GAY SPENCER REID SERIES
> 
> **NOTE** THIS IS NOT BEFORE OF AFTER MY PREVIOUS WORK IN THIS SERIES. THIS SERIES IS ALL ABOUT REID AND REN...FOR EXAMPLE...ONE STORY THEY MEET ONE WAY AND THEN I THINK OF ANOTHER WAY THEY COULD MEET...
> 
> ENJOY!!!


End file.
